Another breakout
by Ivy-Bee
Summary: Rose loyalty is tested when Lissa asks her to break out Tasha Ozera. She already broke out her worst enemy once, right? But can she do it again? This is my first fanfictin in a foreign language an ever, so please read and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I really just wrote the first chapter of my first fanfiction and now I'm excited!:) I'm not a native speaker (but who wants to read German fanfiction), so don't be too strict with me ;) but constructive criticism is always welcomed of course. I hope I'll be able to upload this (my computer skills suck) and that you like it!**

** Uh almost forgot: In my dreams I do own VA, in reality Richelle mead does.**

"NO!" I really had to restrain myself to not scream hysterically at my best friend Lissa, who happened to be the Moroi-Queen. And as the Queen of all living vamires and half-vampires she really wasn't allowed to ask me what she just did.

"Are you nuts, Liss? Did you just ask me to help you break Tasha out of prison? That's just crazy and dangerous and wrong...and did I mention CRAZY?" Lissa asking for such a favour was just wrong in so many ways. She is the Queen, for goods sake, and Tasha Ozera is the murderess of the former Queen. Lissa's throne is not very stable as it is, she really shouldn't help a criminal. Especially not Tasha! Why would she even want to?

"Pssst!", Lissa hissed at me. Then she whispered: "Please Rose! I can't do this without y...".

"No!" I interrupted, "Why would I help Tasha? How can you even ask me that? She put me in the line for murder and then she almost killed me!"

Well, she didn't aim at me, I got shot at the heat of the moment but still...when she staked the Queens heart with my stake she had to know that I'd probably face a death penalty for this.

And now she was facing one. If you ask me, that's karma.

"Tasha was our friend. Do you really want her dead?" Lissa asked quietly. My best friend knew that I'd always been dead set against death-penalty. Facing your death like that was just too cruel, even for Tasha. But I most definitely didn't want her running free.

"No, I don't, but Liss..." "Just remember her good points!" Lissa cut me off. "I hate what she has done, but she did it to save Dhampirs like you!"

She kind of had a point here. The old Queen wanted half-vampires like me to leave school at the age of sixteen to fight our enemies, dead vampires who are called Strigoi. It would've been a blood-bath. Many adult Dhampirs died while protecting Moroi and to send children into the battlefield was a move I really hated the Queen for. Thank god Lissa changed the law as soon as she became Queen. And she kind of became Queen thanks to Tasha. Ugh. Dammit.

Anyway I couldn't. " I don't see how killing me helps Dhampirs." I bitched at Lissa. She just sighed. "I know." she answered,"Just listen to the reasons I want to help her, okay?" I was not sure if she didn't use a tiny bit of compulsion but I just nodded.

"Okay." She seemed relieved as she continued: "Well, for one because of Christian. Tasha is his only family. It kills me to see him suffer like that."

Yes, I felt pretty bad for her boyfriend, who was also a good friend of mine. His aunt Tasha raised him after his parents became Strigoi and were killed. And now even she had betrayed him. Poor Christian.

"And I know she only meant well. She did save a lot of Dhampirs, we have to give her that. But most importantly she is a pioneer with Moroi fighting. She has so much knowledge about spells and training methods! I can't let it go to waist. It might be the key for our surviving! She might be the key. But for that we have to learn from her and thats not possible if she's dead."

Great, just great! So now I was destroying our hope to defeat Strigoi? Lissa really knew how to make one feel good.

"And how is she supposed to help you when she is on the run?" I asked. Lissa winced at that. "I don't know...yet. But her knowledge won't die and we'll find a way to get in touch." I studied Lissa during her little speech and had the feeling she wasn't telling me everything.

"Spit ist out Lissa, there's something else bothering you, right?"

She sighed again. "Yes, there is. I just feel like her death is on my hands, because I'm going to be the one singing the paper. It's like playing god, you know. I decide if she lives or dies and everyone expects me to kill my former friend, but I can't!" She suddenly looked very small. "I know you hate her and you have every right to, but I can't kill her. That's just not me. Please Rose, I don't want Tashas blood on my hands."

She was almost crying now. I could see her dilemma. She wasn't allowed to show mercy because it would send the wrong signals to Queen-killers. But she really didn't want to sentence anyone for death. But I didn't want to agree to her crazy plan just yet. If there even was a plan.

**And? And? What do you think? I know it's more introducing than anything else ;) Do you think Rose is going to help Lissa? Is my English okay? To me it sounds very school-like, but I can't speak or write any other way:/ Next chapter Dimitri makes his appearance:D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyho! I'm a little sad that no one reviewed my first chapter, but I keep going anyhow :)**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I don't :-/**

I was still tied up about Lissas stupid question when I entered the apartment my boyfriend Dimitri and I lived in. He was already at home and for a moment I forgot all about Lissa and stared at him as he got out of the bathroom with only his boxers on.

God, he was just too hot to be real. Sometimes I couldn't believe this tall russian god was mine. I bet Tasha could not either. That thought made the maniac smile I had on disappear.

"Hey comrade, get something on, okay?" I needed to talk to Dimitri about Lissas problem and I needed to be focused. And that wasn't possible with my boyfriend half naked, I'd just forget everything and jump into bed with him, because the only thing better than looking at Dimitri was touching him.

Dimtri put on a shirt (what a shame) and waited for me to start."Hey, I have a problem. How do I put it? Well, Lissa wants me to break Tasha out of prison." I waited for his response. Tasha has been his friend for a very long time so maybe...

"Forget it!" Dimitri surprised me with his harsh tone. "But I thought..." I almost stuttered. Dimitris anger caught me off guard.

"No but! You are not going to endanger yourself to help a women who almost killed you!" he was practically yelling now.

A part of me was relieved than he'd chosen me over Tasha immediately. To be honest I wasn't sure how much her nearing death was bothering him. Not enough to put me into danger, I guess.

But another part of me was angry that he just made that decision for me, so I asked angrily: "Really? And how are you going to stop me?"

Hell, what was I doing here? Didn't I tell Lissa almost the same thing? I was just arguing against Dimitri because I was angry at him, but I could not stop.

"This is my decision Dimitri! I don' want to see Tasha dead!" Really? I don't? That was funny because a few moments ago I wasn't so sure about that. But as I said so I realized it was true. I Somehow wanted Tasha to live. I was not only defiant. Maybe I was going crazy.

"Look, I can't forgive Tasha for what she did to me but her death would not make anything any better. Perhaps she can make it up to us? Anyway, she's an old friend of yours, you shouldn't hate her like that."

But somehow it was nice that he totally condemned Tasha when she hurt me. He was on my side. That knowledge gave me enough strength to face the thought of Tasha being free again. I'm somehow sure that I'd refused to help if he'd said saving my almost-murderess was a good idea. Oh boy, I was just that twisted.

"No, but you are supposed to hate her! If you don't hate her, I somehow have to do it for you!" Aww, that was just so cute. But I already made my decision. Lissa was right, Tasha could be useful in the future. And I kind of felt like a saint for helping her after all she did. Maybe in a few years schools will be named after me.

" I do hate her in a way, but I don't want to be controlled by that hatred. That's not worth it.

If I let Tasha die I feel like I'm not much better than her. You know, I want to be better than that. And I don't want her blood on Lissas or my hands." When did I become so wise? Lissa would be so proud of me. It was all true though. I wanted to be the better woman.

Dimitri sighed desperately. "You are not going to listen to me anyway, are you?"

"Nope I'm going to do this no matter what you say. The question is if you're helping me?"

So it was official now. Lissa and I were going to break Tasha Ozera out of prison. I was totally mad. When this was all over maybe I'd visit a shrink again.

**Ohoo! So Rose made a decision. Do you think it's out of character? I think she is strong enough to forgive. Not now but one day...**

**Tell me what you think, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Happy new year! Wish you all a good year 2012!(I don't think the world ends 2012;D)**

**I don't really like this chapter, hopefully the next one's better. It's not that important for me how Tasha breaks out, but what will happen afterwards!**

**Thanks livingbitess and rupertrawk for reviewing :) I know the whole story is a bit out out of character but I want to write it anyway;)  
><strong>

**Still I DO NOT own VA. The idea belongs to Richelle Read.**

Okay, so today was day X. The day I' commit another crime. Shit, was it my third our fourth? I somehow lost count. Gosh I was so nervous I was about to wet my pants.

Lissa seemed to feel the same. The two of us were sitting in a royal meeting and Lissa just finished the opening speech. She wouldn't need to say anything until the end of the meeting, which was in about 2 hours. So we had two hours to sneak away right under all these royals noses, break Tasha out and sneak back in. Piece of cake.

Christian was also at the meeting, but he didn't have a clue what was going on. He was smart, so he knew something was wrong, but we decided to leave him in the dark to keep him safe.

We had to wait only 5 more minutes until we got a little break to freshen up. I started to sweat when those minutes were almost over. You'd think I'd be used to something like this by now, but no it was more like the opposite. I got away with so many things, one day my luck would probably end.

But not today. No one would expect me to break Tasha out. Fuck, I didn't expect me to.

Finally it was break time and our plan came into motion. Lissa and I headed for the bathroom. Her other guardians (as a Queen she had many) who were male had to wait outside. Inside our friends Meredith and Mia were already waiting for us. Mia seemed to be a little green. Who could blame her? She was going to pretend to be Queen for the next hours.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Lissa hugged each of them. "I know this is hard for you and you have to be quiet about it and..." "Calm down Lissa, everything's gonna be okay!" Mia said.

"Okay, you're right. These are bracelets I made for you. When you wear them Meredith looks like Rose and Mia like me." It took Lissa forever to make the spirit-bracelets strong enough so that absolutely everybody would see us instead of them.

"Mia don't worry you won't have to say anything. I think. If they ask you something just say that you feel uncomfortable in rushing a decision on this case. Say you want to think it trough first."

Mia turned even a little greener. "Okay." she sighed.

"And you take good care of her, Meredith" I told her. "Roger that." she grinned.

They put the bracelets one and I gasped out loud. They looked exactly like us. Even I couldn't see who was the real Lissa. I guess it was the one hiding into a toilet cabin now. I did the same and waited there until I heard the other two leave the bathroom and apologize to the other guardians for the long wait.

After a few moments of silence we left our hiding-place. Lissa made bracelets for us two, which we put on hastily. I still looked Dhampir afterwards and Lissa was still Moroi, but that was about it. No more similarities, we looked even like males.

It was a little problem to leave the female bathroom like that but thankfully nobody was around.

We were walking to the prison-wing without anyone noticing. So far, so good.

The Ward looked up when we entered. "What do you want? Do you have the authority to be here?"

Lissa looked into his now angry eyes. "Let him punch you." "Okay" he only stared. I felt kind of bad for punching someone who was under compulsion, but this was the only way. Leaving behind lots of unconscious but also unharmed guardians would lead them right to a spirit-user. We could not risk that.

I punched his head lightly, like that he'd be out for a while but not seriously injured. We did the same thing with two more guardians that we met on our way to Tashas cell. I wished all my opponents were as easy to handle.

Now we reached Tashas cell and I felt my stomach grumble. What if she attacks me right away or...Jeez I had to stop thinking, it wasn't doing me any good. So I switched to auto-pilot. I watched Lissa opening the cell with the key that she took from the first guardian and only seconds later I stood face to face with Tasha. "Try anything and you're dead!" I hissed. She nodded and didn't ask any questions.

"We'll explain everything on our way out. Just follow us." Lissa looked around nervously before she walked back. Tasha followed her and I followed Tasha.

"Dimitri is waiting for you at the gate, he's going to sneak you out. But no wrong ideas here, he only helps you because I asked him to!" I said. Lissa put another bracelet into Tashas hand. Making all these must've been very exhausting. She'd probably need a few pills after this.

"Tasha," she started,"We're not only doing this because we feel sorry for you, but also because we might need your help in the future. So please stay close and keep the bracelet with you, I can always track it down." Was it smart to tell her about it. She did want to help her people, I guess we have trust in this.

"And now go!" Lissa turned to me. "We have to hurry too. The next break is in 15 minutes and when we're not at the bathroom in time Mia has too hold my speech!" "Okay let's go." I glanced around once more and saw that Tasha was already gone.

**Yeah, Yeah. Next one really gotta be better. I'll give my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. College starts again soon and I need to study, but instead I wrote this. Actually I did it instead of sleeping since it's 4 in the mourning:)**

**The story belongs to me but VA and all the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

Sadly Lissa and me couldn't just walk into the Lady's bathroom, because currently we looked like males. Shit. When did this seem like a good idea?

We had to climb in trough the window, which was tricky because Lissa wasn't that sporty. After a few attempts that would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious, eventually we got in. Mia and Meredith were already waiting. I think they have never been so happy to see us. Ah, I felt so loved.

"Never ever ask for shit like this again!" Mia hissed at us. "Yeah!" Meredith agreed. "This hole scope costed me like ten years of my life." "Exactly. At least if I wasn't getting a heart attack right on the spot!" Mia added.

I guess they had the right to be pissed, but they knew what they were getting themselves into when they agreed to help.

We all quickly changed back to our original forms and Lissa and me hurried out of the bathroom to go back to the conference room with all these snobby royals in it. I almost felt happy to see them. We were almost done and still alive and happy. I just hoped everything went smooth for Dimitri as well.

I was really really impressed that Lissa actually held a pretty good closing speech, thanking everybody, bla bla. I wasn't able to focus much since I was so worried about my russian god. I was waiting for hell to break loose any minute. I was almost relieved when it finally did.

Everybody froze when the alarm went off. Only seconds later guardians were storming into the room. Oh god they were coming for me. They faces showed they were ready to kill.

"Evacuate the Queen!" one guardian shouted at me. I blinked. Hä? Then it hit me that they were here to secure Lissa. I immediately kicked into guardian mode just like all her other guardians. They were shielding her while I fought our way to the door and shouted "Make room for the Queen!" all the time. When we were out of the door I heard the rest of the guardians take care of the royals. "Don't panic!" was the last thing I heard from the room. Easy thing for him to say.

We brought Lissa to her rooms were about a million guardians were already waiting. They would stay with her until it was made sure that Tasha Ozera, who managed to somehow out of prison somehow, wasn't in the building anymore, I was informed. Until then Lissa was practically a prisoner. That was irony! I itched to know what happened to Dimitri but didn't dare asking.

After what felt like internity Hans came and send them away. "I need to talk to you Majesty. There are some unpleasant things I need to inform you about. We were not able to catch Natasha Ozera. She probably managed to get out of Court." Oh that was good, wasn't it.

The look Hans shot me then made me think he could read thoughts. Did he look suspicious? Or was that just my paranoid imagination?

"We think that Lady Ozera probably had an accomplice inside the security system." He was shooting me another look. If I didn't know better I'd say he was nervous. Because of me?

"Also it seemed she took a hostage to get trough the gates. She made a fire cage around him and the gate-keepers threatened to burn them if we didn't obey her. She made the cages of the other guardian disappear as soon as she was out of reach."

"Other guardians?" I asked numbly. Oh dear God I hoped this wasn't what I thought.

"Yes." Hans was definitely uncomfortable. He looked at me almost...compassionate? On no. Please please please. No.

"Who is the hostage?" I asked, my voice too shrill. Hans sighed

"Guardian Belikov."

**I like this chapter better than the last :)**

**What do you think? I tried a cliffhanger here, did you notice? ;) Hihi**


End file.
